This invention concerns fluorenes which bear an aminoalkyl substituent at the 9-position. Such compounds are useful antiarrhythmic agents.
Substituted fluorenes are well known in the art. For example, 9-hydroxy-9-dimethylaminoethylfluorene and 9-hydroxy-9-dimethylaminopropylfluorene are described in Comp. Rend., 259(2), 408-10(1964), cf. Chem. Abst. Vol. 61, 8267b (1964). Similarly, 9-hydroxy-9-(3-tertiary aminopropyl)fluorenes are disclosed as intermediates by Stach in British Pat. No. 960,758. Lowrie, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,657, discloses 9-dialkylaminoalkylfluorene-9-carboxamides, wherein the carboxamide nitrogen is required to be part of an alkylene diamine moiety. Such compounds allegedly are useful as antibacterial and antifungal agents. Cusic, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,485, discloses 9-dialkylaminoalkylfluorene-9-carboxylic acid hydrazides which are said to have antibacterial and antifungal activity, as well as being useful as antiarrhythmic agents.